


Adler on ice

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [510]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hockey, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, M/M, TT, they love each other and i can't unsee it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David est un bon petit-ami, même sur la glace.
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Series: FootballShot [510]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Adler on ice

Adler on ice

David est un bon petit-ami, même quand Martin a des envies qui vont à l’opposée des siennes. David est un bon petit-ami, même quand Martin l’entraîne voir un match de hockey sur glace. David est un bon petit-ami, même s’il déteste le hockey sur glace. Il ne comprend rien à ce sport, et puis, il est argentin ! Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’il voyait de la glace à Chabas ! Mais il a fait un effort la première fois que Martin l’a amené voir un match, parce que ça ne pouvait que le divertir un minimum, faux, il s’est ennuyé. Et puis, Hinti a lui-même participé à un match, et David a été obligé d’aller le voir, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. David est un bon petit-ami. Mais, parce que tout tourne toujours mal, Hinti a voulu l’entraîner pour qu’il le rejoigne à son tour. Maintenant, Abraham se retrouve à tituber sur la glace, ses patins refusant d’avancer correctement pour lui donner la chance de ne pas se ridiculiser.

Martin tend ses bras pour qu’il le rejoigne, David n’a pas spécialement envie de lâcher le bord de la patinoire, mais si c’est pour Hinti, il le fera. Il prend son courage à deux mains pour avancer jusqu’à l’autrichien. Tout ne fonctionne pas correctement quand Martin décide de reculer en même temps qu’il avance. Non non non non. Il n’a pas le droit de lui faire ça ! David est si loin du bord, il ne peut plus se tenir à rien, et son seul point de gravité est lui-même. Il a de grandes chances de tomber, et si ç’arrive, il fera tomber Hinti avec lui, peu importe s’ils se blessent, son honneur passera avant. Mais David ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, pas quand il voit le beau sourire sur son visage, si ça peut rendre Hinti heureux de le voir sur la glace, il fera des efforts. Il glisse du mieux possible jusqu’à Martin, même si ses mouvements ne sont pas assurés, il finira par l’attraper.

Sauf s’il tombe d’abord. David se sent tituber avant de perdre équilibre et de progressivement chuter. Merde. Mais heureusement pour lui, Martin est toujours là, son bel autrichien le rattrape et David ne peut que sourire dans ses bras. Que ferait-il sans Hinti ?

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir traîné ici si tu ne voulais pas faire de patins David… » Le souffle de Martin est chaud contre sa peau

« Tout va bien, je pense que je pourrais aimer avec le temps, avec toi. »

« Je t’aime Ángel. »

« Moi aussi Hinti. »

Et ils s’embrassent sur la glace, Martin le renversant légèrement de façon à ce qu’il puisse presque toucher le froid avec sa tête, ce n’est pas si mal finalement…

Fin


End file.
